Big Book of Outrages PairingsUnlikely Uke Saga
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: The un-likely or rare UKE Saga! I'm doing one/multi-shots on people who are least likely to be ukes and people who are uke-ish  New word!  but no one really writes about them! Feel free to offer some suggestions! First pair is... Seme/Uke-Squall/Seifer!
1. Chapter 1

The un-likely or rare UKE Saga!

I'm doing one/multi-shots on people who are least likely to be ukes and people who are uke-ish (New word!) but no one really rights about them! Feel free to offer some suggestions! First pair is...

Seme/Uke

Main Parings: Squall/Seifer

Side Pairings: Irvine/Zell-Zell/Irvine; Quistis/Rinoa; Selphie/?

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem!" Seifer yelled at Squall as he slammed his fist on Squall's desk. Squall didn't even look up as he continued finishing his paperwork. "Answer me! Why do you keep assigning me to desk work!"

"I don't always assigning you desk work." Squall pointed out, still not looking up as he flipped the page over that he was working on.

"Of course, how could I forget the occasional "Seifer, I need you to take this to the forth floor and post it in the teacher's lounge."" Seifer said sarcastically; he then crossed his arms. "If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have come back."

"You're lucky we accepted you back." Squall told him as he finally looked up at Seifer. He winced when he saw a hurt look pass over Seifer's face. However, it left even fast than it came. "Look, its only for awhile. Until..."

"You trust me. I got it." Seifer interrupted Squall. He quickly left before Squall said anything else.

* * *

"Fuck! I need a cigarette!" Seifer once again cursed himself for giving up on them. He wondered if he could bully someone into "giving" up a pack of theirs. Just as he was about to give into the idea, someone groped his ass. He growled as he turned around and swung.

"Whoa!" Zell shouted as he quickly and barely ducked Seifer's punch. Irvine watched in amusement as Zell kept ducking Seifer's punches while Seifer was cursing at him. "Dude, calm down!"

"..." Seifer glared at Zell as he stopped swinging. After a minute, he sighed. Zell and Irvine shared a look. Seifer NEVER calmed down that fast.

"Is something wrong, Seifer?" Irvine asked worriedly. Seifer scowled at Irvine.

"Did I SAY something was wrong?" Seifer told Irvine, who rolled his eyes.

"Seifer, you're my best friend...wait...did I really just say that..." Irvine said as he trailed off. Seifer snorted in slight amusement. It was basically true. Ever since the whole sorcery fiasco, Irvine and Seifer just sort of clicked together in a friendship way. "Anyway...I can tell when there's something wrong with you."

"..." Seifer said nothing as he sat down on a nearby bench. Irvine and Zell sat down on either side of him. After what seemed like ten minutes, Seifer asked. "Do you...do you trust me?"

"Like my gun." Irvine stated, causing Seifer to nod his head. He felt a little relieved. At least someone trusted him.

"I trust you." Zell added his two cents in. He quickly leaned over and gave Seifer a quick kiss on his lips. Seifer growled and swung at him. Zell laughed as he started running from Seifer chasing after him.

"You dick! You better be glad I don't have my sword or your ass would be in a thousand pieces!" Seifer shouted as he gave up chasing Zell. He growled. Seifer had strength, but Zell would always be faster. He growled again in frustration at not having his sword!

He can't believe they didn't allow him to have a sword. Without another word, he stomped off towards the exit of the garden.

Zell and Irvine watched him go with a frown.

"Maybe, I shouldn't joke with him so much." Zell stated. Irvine's eyes narrowed at him.

"Maybe you'll have all night to think about it while sleeping on the couch." Irvine told Zell as he walked towards the elevator.

"WHAT! Come on baby!"

* * *

"Look, its him." "Still trying to appear "good"." "The nerve of him." "Traitor!" "He should have died with his master!" "I don't know why they let him work in the garden!" "They forgive him to easy!" "Look at him, strutting around!"

Seifer bit the insides of his cheeks in order to keep from striking out physically and verbally as people "whispered" loudly about him to others. He was so busy trying to keep calm that he didn't notice someone picking up a large stone and throwing it at him.

"Die, traitor!"

He fell down on his knees when the stone struck him above his right eye. He raised a hand to his forehead and felt something warm and wet. He brought his hand back down and frowned at the blood on his hand. He stood up slowly, feeling dizzy.

He shook it off and pulled out his phone. His hands trembled as he speed dialed the first number he could think of.

"Hello?"

"Sq..." Seifer passed out.

* * *

The next time Seifer woke up, he was on a bed. He shook his head only to wince at the soreness. He raised his hand or tried to. He gasped when he realized that he was tied down to a bed by chains that were around his wrist and ankles. And he was naked!

"So, you're finally awake." A voice said, causing Seifer to look at him. He was a tall muscular, tanned male with blonde hair and green eyes. He shivered slightly at the predatory look the man gave him as he stalked up to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seifer asked in anger. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"When? Don't you mean if?" The man corrected Seifer. He slid his hand up Seifer's bare right leg with his left hand. Seifer snapped and growled at him as he tried to pull away. "You're acting like the wild animal I knew you were."

He continued tracing up Seifer's leg, hesitating on the groin area, up his abs, and stopped at his chest. He leaned over Seifer.

"You need a new master to train you."

"Fuck you!" Seifer shouted as he spat in the man's face. The man calmly wiped the spit off his shirt, then back-handed Seifer across his face. This added to Seifer's growing headache and dizziness.

"No, I think its the other way." The man said as he started to undress.

"Someone's gonna come looking for me!" Seifer told him, causing the man to chuckle.

"Who would come looking for YOU?" The man said in amusement as he slid his shoes and socks off. Seifer winched slightly. However, the man saw and chuckled. He decided to add salt to the wound as he took his belt and pants off. "When that guy threw that stone at you, no one did anything. When everyone saw me pick you up, they had nothing to say. They went back to their daily lives. One kid even got a new high-tech cell phone to keep his mouth shut."

"..." Seifer said nothing, but turned his head in disgust as the man pulled his boxers off. He felt the bed shift and closed his eyes when the man crawled between his legs.

Meanwhile, Squall and the gang (consisting of Zell, Irvine, and Selphie) were searching frantically for Seifer. Squall was confused at the phone call, but thought nothing of it. But Seifer had been missing for day after the strange call. He had Quistis trace and track Seifer's bugged cell phone.

Selphie sighed loudly in relief when they finally found the address that Quistis told them. They knocked on the door and was surprised to see an old man open the door.

"Um..." Selphie's mind went blank.

"Hello. I am Squall Leonhart, president of Balamb Military Academy. I am in search of someone." Squall said in a professional manner. The old man nodded his head.

"I'll help in anyway I can Mister Leonhart." The old man said.

"I am looking for Seifer Almasy." Squall told him, causing the old man to frown.

"I haven't seen him before. Heard of him, but never seen him. Perhaps you should ask my grandson. He was telling me a story about what happened two days ago. It had something to do with the fellow. Matt!"

"What grandpa?" A voice asked in an exasperated tone. A young teen about 14 walked to them while holding his hand over the mouth piece of a familiar looking cell phone. He gasped when he saw who it is. "Hey, I'll call you back! The hero Leonhart is at my door!"

"Where did you get that phone?" Irvine asked as he gestured to the phone with a frown.

"Found it." The boy answered quickly with slightly shifting eyes, causing the group's eyes to narrow.

"I swear if you don't tell me the truth, I'll kill you!" Irvine growled, causing the boy to yip in fear.

"Irvine!" Squall said in a scolding manner. He then looked back at the boy. "It is important that you tell us were you got the phone."

"Am I in trouble?" He asked in fear. He sighed in relief when Squall shook his head. "Well...two days ago...someone hit "the traitor" on his head with a stone and knocked him out. Most people walked away; some started kicking him even though he was already hurt and bleeding..."

"..." Everyone frowned. Squall made a checklist in his mind about things he should talk to with Laguna about. This being one of them.

"A really tall tanned man with blond hair and green eyes picked him up, causing his phone to fall. I picked up and held it at the man. I thought he was a friend of his since he didn't kick him or anything. The man told me I could keep it if I kept my mouth shut. Then, he walked away...towards the beach..."

"Do you know where he went?" Zell asked in a worried tone.

"No...I don't even know his name." The boy answered with a frown. "I thought he was his friend..."

"It's okay." Selphie cooed to the kid. Irvine snorted and shook his head. IT WAS NOT OK!

"Hm..." The old man hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his beard, causing everyone to look at him. "From that description, it sounds like Talon. He lives in a brown house right by the beach. Best fisher man in town."

"Let's get going!" Irvine said as he quickly turned around. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

"Ah! Why...won't...tiger...purr...Mm!" The man panted as he kept thrusting into Seifer's dead-like body. Seifer still had his eyes closed. He was almost biting through his lip in order not to make a noise. Any noise seemed to satisfy the man. He closed his eyes tighter. His hands balled up even tighter causing his fingernails to dig into his palm. "AHHHH!"

The man grinned as he pulled out of Seifer, still squirting. He squirted some on Seifer's stomach and chest. He climbed off of him.

"Docile...Looks like the wild animal has been tam-AH!" The man cried out when he was punched in the middle of his back.

"Fucker!" Zell shouted as he kicked him, causing him to hit the floor hard.

"Detain him! Don't kill him." Squall warned Irvine, who had pulled out his gun. Irvine shot Squall a look of disbelief. "I mean it!"

"Fine." Irvine said as he gritted his teeth and threw Zell handcuffs. "Put the asshole on some pants. I don't wanna see his small dick!"

"Seifer..." Selphie whispered as she begin to untie him. There was no response, even though, Seifer was clearly awake. "He's bleeding badly...So, badly..."

* * *

"We fixed him as best as we could..." The doctor told Squall sadly. "However...we can only do it physically."

"What does that mean?" Irvine asked worriedly. The doctor took and caste him a sad look.

"It means we don't know if he'll ever be completely mentally stable." She answered as she shook her head. "Rape is a bad thing to recover from...Not only that, but...given his mental record before than..."

"Are you saying there's no hope?" Selphie said as tears sprung in her eyes.

"I'm saying expect the worst..."

Everyone looked at a now sleeping Seifer.

ONE WEEK LATER

Seifer had never left his room since he woke up in the medical wing three days ago. Everyone visited him, expect Squall (who kept avoiding him for some reason). Squall...the one person that Seifer really needed. Even if he and Seifer didn't know it yet.

"I got you your favorite." Irvine told Seifer as he walked in the room with his and Seifer's lunch. Seifer did nothing but sit up so that Irvine could sit on the couch too. Seifer took the bag and sat it down on the table. Irvine frowned as he opened his bag and started eating the sandwich from inside.

After half an hour of pestering, Irvine got Seifer to eat at least half his sandwich and some chips and drink his apple juice.

"Seifer...there's a festival coming up and I think it would do you some good to come outside." Irvine told Seifer, who frowned and shook his head. Irvine looked at him sadly. "Seifer...I...please...say something. You haven't said one word, not even when you woke up."

"..." Seifer's frown deepen. He had made a vow to himself to wither away. No one wanted him around...at least Squall...What did he care about that asshole Squall anyway!

"I'll stay by you the whole time, and you don't even have to leave the garden! There's stuff going on here too!" Irvine suggested, with a pleading look. "You have my word that nothing will happen to you!"

"..." Seifer wanted to shout at Irvine that he wasn't weak! That he could protect himself, but...What was the use? He was proven that he was weak time and time again...even a civilian knocked him out...and another...another...raped him! Used him! Pathetic.

"Anyway...I have to go...I'm going on a week long mission. I'll be back in time for the festival...I hope you change your mind." Irvine told Seifer as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and paused. "I'm leaving now...I just wanted to have lunch with you...Love ya, Seif..."

Seifer watched him walk out the door and close it behind him quietly. Irvine never told Seifer he loved him, so it surprised him. How could Irvine love SEFIER, when SEIFER couldn't love HIS SELF!

* * *

Seifer was shaken from his nap by a knock on his door. He slowly stood up and opened his door a little. He was surprised to see Squall standing there by Selphie looking uncomfortable. He frowned and shut the door.

"Hey!" Selphie shouted in surprise. Seifer sighed as he opened the door and went to sit on the couch. Selphie and Squall let themselves in. Selphie pouted as she sat next to Seifer. "Irvine asked us to check in on you! He even gave us a list of do's and don'ts! What are you five?"

"..." Seifer's lip twitched slightly in an effort to smile. One could never be too gloomy around her. On the other hand...he glanced at Squall from the corner of his eyes and frowned when he saw Squall staring at him.

* * *

"And then their students from their classes saw Rinoa bent over Quistis's desk with Quistis on top doing explicit and e-rated things!" Selphie told Seifer, who tuned back into her conversation. Ah well, he'll talk to his self later.

"Don't you mean ex-rated?" Squall asked (and spoke for the first time since there). Selphie shook her head.

"No! E-rated, as in Everyone saw!" Selphie told him. "She had some sort of-"

Cue her phone ringing, interrupting (thankfully) her detailed version of Rinoa and Quistis's sex-capeds. She quickly left the room while shouting she was needed by the planning committee.

"..." Seifer refused to look at Squall, whose eyes he could feel on him. He wanted to yell at him and tell him to get the fuck out of his room. Maybe not paying attention would do that.

"Seifer..." Squall's somber tone, caused Seifer to look at him in surprise and curiosity. Squall frowned. "I'm sorry for not visiting...I thought...I thought I would make it worse..."

"..." Seifer had to admit Squall was right, but still...why was he here now?

"You're probably wondering what am I doing here now?" Squall said with a wry grin at the slight twitch of Seifer's mouth. He then frown. "I'm sorry...its all my fault! I...I trusted you...I...I just didn't trust the people; and I was right! Look what happened! It's all my fault...maybe if I had told you that many feel uncomfortable around you...maybe if I had said that I trusted you...that I cared...that I didn't want you to get hurt. None of this would have happened. I'm sorry..."

"..." Seifer's eyes widen in surprise at Squall's admission. Squall thought it was his fault...? Well...it sort of was...but it was mainly his. Seifer bawled up his fist and glared at the ground. He deserved it.

"You didn't." Squall said, causing Seifer's head to snap up. "You didn't deserve that...any of it...I...She had you under control...like you were...her pet."

"..." Seifer stiffed at the word "pet".

"But you proved that you weren't, in the end you helped saved many people. Everyone should be thanking you just as much if not more than they are thanking me.. You're strong...stronger than me...than this..."

"..." Seifer raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in a "go on continue" mode. Squall snorted.

"I'm not going to sit here and give you a big head, or should I say even bigger. That knot has not gone down yet." Squall told Seifer, who sulked.

"Asshole." Seifer whispered, causing Squall's eyes to widen. Squall then did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled.

"There's the bastard I know."

FOUR DAYS LATER

"Don't..." Seifer grumbled when Zell got to close to him. Zell held up his hands in defeat.

"I'm wasn't going to touch you. I just wanted to walk with you to Squall's office. He's got some paper work that I need." Zell explained to Seifer who was still eyeballing him suspiciously. Seifer didn't like for anyone except Selphie or Irvine to touch him. He almost broke Zell's arm in two for hugging him without warning.

"Yo! Head man!" Zell greeted cheerfully as he walked into the office followed by Seifer. "Where are the paper's I called you about?"

"Here you are." Squall said as he handed them to Zell. Zell saluted him and walked out of the office. He gestured for a slightly defensive and nervous Seifer to sit down. Seifer sat down with reluctance. "There's a festival coming up."

"And the sun is shinning. Tell me shit I don't know."

"...Do...do...you..." Squall trailed off as he seemed to struggle with the words. Seifer raised an eyebrow. Squall took a deep breath, but just as he was about to continue...the door busted open.

"Guess whose back early!" Irvine exclaimed excitedly while waving his arms around. He blinked when he saw an agitated Squall and an amused Seifer. "Babe!"

With that said, he slowly hugged Seifer (who smiled slightly).

"Enough of the theatrics. I have to finish grading Quistis's exams for her." Seifer told Irvine as he pulled away. He shot a look at an annoyed Squall and quickly left.

NEXT DAY

"Don't you look fag-I-mean fabulous!" Zell told Seifer, who flashed him the one finger salute. Seifer was wearing a dark blue kimono outlined with white. It had some green leaves stitched randomly over the fabric. Zell had on a almost black-blue kimono that had a red dragon on the back. He failed to notice Irvine walking up behind him or the raised hand. "Ow!"

"Don't you both look good." Irvine commented with a grin. He was wearing black kimono with purple flowers on the sleeves.

"Did you go to the women's section to get your clothes?" Zell asked, earning a dark look from Irvine.

"And if I did?"

"Uh...it looks good." Zell answered cautiously. Irvine twirled around.

"I do, don't I. Well, let's go!"

* * *

Somehow, Seifer and Squall ended up alone with each other. They were in the garden of the "garden", watching the sky.

"You...look good tonight." Squall told Seifer. Seifer blushed a little.

"Wish I could say the same." He told Squall who rolled his eyes. He knew that was Seifer for you too.

"Are you and...Irvine dating?" Squall asked out of the blue. Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You seem to hang around each other a lot..."

"He is...I guess my best friend. 'Sides him and Dincht are dating. Though that has never stopped their continuous suggestion for a three-some." Seifer said in amusement. "What about you, Mister President?"

"There is no one..." Squall answered softly. "But..."

"But...?"

"I would like you to be." Squall told him.

"..." Seifer's eyes widen as Squall leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pushed him away. "Stop! I...I can't! Inside...he..."

"You're not dirty." Squall told Seifer as he grabbed his arm gently, but firmly to stop him from leaving. "Seifer...I care for you. If anyone is dirty, it was the one who took you forcefully. Please...give me a chance..."

"I..." Seifer was at lost for words.

"I...I love you." Squall told him as he leaned in and kissed Seifer. Seifer blushed, but responded to the kiss. After a minute, Seifer pulled away. "Seifer?"

"You're lucky I'm accepting you back." Seifer told Squall, who smirked and pulled him in to kiss him.

* * *

"Seifer...let me clean you..." Squall whispered. "If you feel dirty, let me erase the memory and feel of him...let me replace it with me."

"Squall!" Seifer gasped out as Squall traced and mapped out his chest with his tongue. He teased Seifer's right nipple with his tongue and mouth and his left nipple with his fingers. Seifer groaned again as Squall came back up and sucked on his neck. "Squall!"

"Seifer..." Squall mumbled back quietly as he place a hand on Seifer's kimono tie. "Are you sure?"

"I'd kill you by now if I wasn't! Ah!" Seifer's head tilted back in pleasure when Squall quickly removed his kimono tie, leaving him bare for the cold to hit his erection. He felt his face lit up as Squall looked at him (never breaking eye contact) as he made his way down. He slowly took Seifer's tip into his mouth and gently sucked on it. "AH...Squall...mm..."

Seifer didn't know where Squall learned to give head, but he wanted to kill the person if he found out someone taught it to him. He was so wrapped up in pleasure the he almost missed the slightly cold finger sliding into him.

"Squall..." Seifer hissed in slight discomfort. Squall applied even more pressure to his sucking, causing his discomfort to slide away. Preparing Seifer was a slow, but satisfying job for Squall. He pulled away with a pop when he was sure that Seifer was ready.

"Ready?" Squall asked as he aligned his slick cock with Seifer's entrance. Seifer's face felt like was on fire as he nodded his head. "Look at me."

"..." Seifer looked at Squall and gasped as Squall slid in him slowly. He gasped/moaned again when he felt nothing, but pleasure. "Squall..."

"Seifer..." Squall groaned as he held himself still so that Seifer could adjust to him, never losing eye contact. Seifer wiggled a little, signaling that he was ready.

Seifer never felt so needed, so loved...so clean as Squall thrusted into him lovingly. Never breaking eye contact, so that Seifer could see the constant love and care...of devotion..in his eyes. Every thrust, every stroke of his cock, every kiss on his lips, neck, shoulder, or any patch of skin Squall could get to, poured even more of his love and devotion into Seifer's body. This made him feel less used and more...well loved.

"OMG, SQUALL!" And as his body had a orgasm and rippled around Squall, he felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. Squall pulled him close and held him as he spilled his seed in him. When he was done, he continued his hold on Seifer and flipped them over without pulling out of Seifer's exhausted body. He was now laying on his back with Seifer on top of him still gripping his cock. "Squall..."

"What?" Squall told Seifer as he gently kissed the top of his head.

"Don't go thinking that I'm your bitch just because I let you have my ass this one time." Seifer told Squall. "Next time your ass is mine! If we're gonna have a relationship, then I want equal ass rights! Also, I'm not delicate! Fuck me harder next time! Which brings me to a point, don't treat me like glass-I will dump your ass in a minute for that. Oh, and don't expect me to-Ophm...mmm..."

Squall gave Seifer a deep kiss and pushed his head to rest on his chest.

"Sleep."

"Asshole..."

**HOW WAS IT? IT WAS MY FIRST TIME EDITING ALL THE NASTIES OUT! IF YOU WANT THE **_**TRUE**_** NASTY CHAPTER, SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL POST IT! IF YOU HAVE AN SUGGESTIONS FOR PAIRINGS OR ANYTHING, I'M OPEN TO IDEAS AND PIZZA! ANYWHO...I DON'T OWN SQUALL OR SEIFER OR THE OTHERS FROM FF 8-CAUSE IF I DID, THEY'D BE MY BITCHES! ~^.~**


	2. Chapter 2

The un-likely or rare UKE Saga!

I'm doing one/multi-shots on people who are least likely to be ukes and people who are uke-ish (New word!) but no one really rights about them! Feel free to offer some suggestions! Second pair is...

Seme/Uke

Main Parings: Squall/Seifer, Seifer/?Surprise

Side Pairings: Irvine/Zell-Zell/Irvine; Quistis/Rinoa; Selphie/?

Summary of the chapter: AU Squall and Seifer have been dating for awhile, but someone does something to mess it up. Who...? Squall does. Seifer left his home and goes on a vacation to get some time away from him. There he meets some friends and potential lovers. Squall realizes his mistakes and goes after him, but will it be too late.

* * *

"Man, am I tired." Seifer said as he opened the door to his and Squall's apartment. So far, his day had gone pretty good. No sexual encounters from perverts on the compliant line at work. No one arguing in his ear either. He had even got off early. "Maybe I should surprise Squall. We haven't fucked in awhile."

Speaking of Squall, Seifer's boyfriend of 5 months, where was he. Seifer thought he'd be home by now. He guessed not. Wait a second! What's that sound... Seifer frowned and followed what sounded like hush whispers. He quietly peeked in his room to see Squall lying on his back with his cell phone up to his ear. Seifer was about to go in, but paused when he heard Squall say: "Yeah, lunch was good. Huh? You want to go to lunch tomorrow? I don't know. I'd have to cancel with Seifer again. No, its no big deal...No, he's coming home late today. Listen, Rinoa, we have to talk. Alright, see you tomorrow."

_Rinoa_ Why did that name sound so familiar to Seifer. Seifer shook his head and pushed the door open.

"Squall, guess who got off of work early." Seifer said with a wide grin. Squall rolled his eyes. "ME!"

Seifer jumped on the bed next to Squall who bounced slightly.

"What's got you so hyper?" Squall asked as Seifer snuggled into his pillow.

"A good day is what! I've had no problems at work, even though I had to change my lunch date from a slightly hot brunet to a smokey hot red head, natural red head by the way." Seifer told Squall who frowned slightly.

"Was it Irvine?" Squall asked. Seifer looked up from the pillow he was snuggling with a smirk. "And what do you mean slightly hot brunette?

"Maybe...maybe not." Seifer answered; he then gasped when he was flipped over and Squall straddled him. "Jealous?"

"No." Squall denied, he then paused and asked again. "So, it was Irvine?"

"..." Seifer chuckled, then gasped when Squall started to attack his neck. "Mmm..."

Squall sucked hard as hard as he could, then pulled back. Seifer frowned slightly.

"Damn it, Squall! Why did you mark me up where everyone can see-Mphm!" Seifer was cut off as Squall devoured his mouth viciously. He moaned as Squall's tongue came into his mouth and traced around the inside. Squall then started grinding into Seifer hard causing Seifer to moan again. When he pulled away, Seifer was panting and his face was slightly flushed.

"You're mine." Squall stated, then got up. Seifer threw his pillow at Squall, who dodged it.

"Fucking tease." Seifer called Squall who kept walking.

NEXT DAY

Seifer sighed as he waited for his order to come. Irvine wanted to have some private time with Zell. He invited Seifer as usual to join, and as usual, Seifer declined with a "No way in hell".

"This my favorite place to eat." A female voice exclaimed, causing Seifer to look over to her. His eyes narrowed when they saw Squall standing there with his arm around her waist. He hid behind his menu as they sat down three booths in front of him with Squall's back to him. "What do you think Squall?"

"It's fine." Squall told her. Seifer took a deep breath. Maybe it was a business thing...

"I'm glad that you and I can talk today, Babe."

"Or maybe not..." Seifer could only watch as this woman draped herself all over Squall and how she kept flirting with him and speaking up for him."

That was not what pissed Seifer off (although he should be). What pissed him off was when he and the woman kissed and held each other. Seifer growled as he picked up his glass of water and stalked over to them. Squall's eyes widen in surprise at him being there, while the woman looked curious.

"Seife-SPLASH!" Seifer threw his water in Squall's face, drenching him and the whore next to him. Seifer then threw the cup at his head, which hit his forehead and bounced off.

"Asshole!" Seifer shouted, then stomped out.

LATER

"I can't believe it. How long has this been going on?" Seifer asked his self out loud while packing his bags. "I...I always thought that I was wrong...I knew...I knew something was happening, and yet I ignored it! Fuck, am I stupid or what?"

Seifer sat down on the bed with his face in his hands. He gave a bitter laugh.

"...I'm not surprise...this...the one time I open my heart...shit!" Seifer picked up a picture of him and Squall from the nightstand besides the bed and threw it. He stood up feeling only a little, tiny bit satisfied. "I'm glad I've saved my vacation days and an ass load of money! I'm booking the first flight out of here!"

ONE DAY LATER

"Welcome to Miami, Flordia!" A greeter greeted Seifer as he got out of the plane. Seifer nodded his head towards her and continued on his way. First order of business was to go to the nice hotel that was included in his vacation package, which was a sweet 5 month round trip with hotel accommodations and discounts at restaurants and tourist resorts or stops.

He tiredly got into cab, which quickly took him to his nice 4 star hotel. His room wasn't fancy, but still pretty nice. He threw his clothes on the floor and laid down to take a nap.

* * *

He was sleeping for about an hour when someone knocked on his door.

"Go away..."

"Room service."

"M...fine." Seifer mumbled.

"Call if you need anything then, Sir. Have a nice day." The maid said and left. Seifer sighed as he turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but found that he couldn't. He got up and stretched his muscles.

* * *

After he was fully awake, he decided to hit the beach.

Seifer chose a spot not too close to any nor too close to the edge of the water and sat down on his towel. He down on his towel and watched as people ran around and played and talked. _Hm...why do I still not feel any better...I wish I could forget him-_

"Hi." Seifer was startled out of his thoughts by a male voice. Seifer looked up and saw what had to be one of the most gorgeous blonds ever.

"...?" Seifer just looked at him, causing the man's smile to falter a little.

"Well...um...I saw that you were alone...and...I..." The man trailed off, then cleared his throat and gave Seifer a nervous smile. "Do you want to hang out with me and my friends..."

"..." Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Right...that was stupid. I-uh-I'll just be going now." He said quickly and turned around. Seifer watched as he walked over to a group of people that were staring at him.

* * *

"How did it go, Bro?"

"I felt like an idiot Wakka." He told Wakka, who shook his head.

"That's because you didn't poke your chest out. Isn't that right, Yuni?"

"I don't think a chest has anything to do with it, Rikku." Yuna said with a giggle. Rikku crossed her arms with a pout. "What do you think Kimahri?"

"..." Kimahri said nothing, but shook his head. "Tidus, weak."

"Asshole." Tidu mumbled.

"I think that you should ask him again, but don't stutter and wait for an answer." Paine informed Tidus, who shook his head.

"Again!"

"Why not? It's not like you can do any worse." Rikku pointed out.

"Ya'! Man up!" Wakka told who sighed. Tidus then stood up straight, took a deep breath, poked his chest out, and walked back to Seifer, who was looking at him amused.

"Hi..." Tidus immediately deflated and went back to being nervous. Seifer raised an eyebrow in amusement. "...Ahem! I mean, what's up. Do you want to...come chill...with my friends...? You know what...I'm just going to leave..."

"..." Seifer watched as turned and basically ran back to his friends. As amusing as this was, Seifer was getting hungry. So, he got up, picked up his towel, and left. However, before he left, someone shouted and basically tackled him to the ground when he turned. He winced and shook his head, only to wince again in slight pain. He felt dizzy.

"Don't go! Hang with us!" A blond female shouted as she stood up.

"Rikku!"

"No!"

"Idiot!" Her friends shouted at her as they ran up. The blond Adonis crouched down besides Seifer.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tidus asked as he shifted Seifer into a sitting potision. Seifer leaned his head against Tidus' bare chest. "Hey, don't go to sleep. Damn it, Rikku! He's hurt! Did you think at all?"

"Sorry..." Rikku mumbled while watching Tidus try to gently keep Seifer awake.

"Let me see." Yuna said as she bent down and studied Seifer head. "He has a slight bump on the back of his head. He also looks to be pretty dazed. I think he has a slight concussion."

"Man, ya did a number on him, Rikku." Wakka said with a whistle. Tears sprung to Rikku's eyes.

"I didn't mean too." Rikku told them.

"What should we do?" Tidus asked as he gently picked Seifer up bridal style.

"Where do you live?" Yuna asked Seifer, who mumbled something that sounded like...baked potatoes... "Um..."

"Take him back to your flat." Pain suggested to Tidus, who shook his head.

"I can't! He'll know who I am!"

"Then, leave him here. I'm sure someone will be more than willing to take pretty foreign boy here home." She told Tidus, who gave a gaint sigh.

"Fine..."

* * *

Seifer yawned as he woke up from his bump-induced sleep. He sat up with a frown as he took in his surroundings. It was a room with white and blue walls covered in bliz-ball posters, which Seifer didn't really pay attention to. Seifer got out of bed and stood up. He walked slowly towards the room door, still feeling a little dizzy. He also had to limp because his ankle hurt.

As he walked down the hall, he heard some voices.

"No, I don't know when he's gonna wake. I know I shouldn't have let him go to sleep, but he looked tired." A male voice said. Seifer peeked around the corner and saw Tidus talking on the phone while doing sit ups. Seifer winced as he realized that his ankle was starting to hurt even more. This caused Tidus to look up and see him. "I'll call you back, Yuna."

"..." Seifer watched as Tidus ran up to him and picked him up bridal style. SMACK!

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR!" Tidus wined as he placed Seifer on the couch.

"I can get here my own self. I do not need carrying." Seifer told Tidus, who pouted.

"I just wanted to help." Tidus said. Seifer then noticed that Tidus was standing in front of him half naked, no shirt, hot, sweaty, hot, muscled up...did Seifer mention hot.

"W...w...what...what happened and where am I?" Seifer stuttered out. Tidus blinked as it took a couple of seconds for the question to register.

"Oh, you're at my place. My friend, Rikku, got over excited and glomped you from behind. You had a big bump on the back of your head. It's gone now though. How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." Seifer told Tidus, gave him a small smile. "Since its your friends fault, and you're responsible for her, I want you to take me around to places I need til my ankle heals up."

"But-"

"I need to go back to my hotel room."

"I-"

"NOW!"

"...fine..."

* * *

It's been about one month from that day, and since then Tidus and Seifer have grown really close. In fact, they were having their first date tonight.

"You should wear your sexy long-legged black jeans and your white short sleeved silk shirt." Irvine told Seifer over the phone as he was fretting over what to where.

"You think that would look alright?" Seifer asked as he pulled said items out and laid them on his bed.

"You're look like liquid sex." Zell told Seifer, who rolled his eyes. "Speaking of sex...thinking of giving it up?"

"Idiot!" Seifer and Irvine shouted. Seifer felt satisfaction when he heard a loud smack on Irvine's hand against Seifer's head.

"Squall has been asking about you." Irvine told Seifer, who frowned. "He wants to talk to you."

"Did you tell him where I was?"

"No, but he's becoming really insistent." Zell told Seifer, who sighed. "Forget that loser, you have a date tonight. Let's have sex, Irvine! I fell horny after picturing Seifer being sexy."

"Pervert!" Irvine shouted, Seifer then hard a scuffle and the phone being hung up. Seifer took a deep breath as he put his phone up and got ready for his date with Tidus.

ONE HOUR LATER

Seifer opened the door nervously when he heard knocking. He mentally scolded himself for blushing as he took in the site of Tidus wearing black slacks and a long sleeved, dark blue dress shirt. Tidus held out some flowers for Seifer. Seifer took them and motioned for Tidus to come in.

"Wait right here while I put these in a vase." He told Tidus, who sat down on the couch. The phone rang and Tidus mashed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"This isn't Seifer." Zell's voice said in surprise. "You must be Tidus, his date. Did you two nookie already?"

"No!" Tidus shouted/answered. Seifer walked back in and frowned slightly.

"Shame..." Zell trailed off. Seifer crossed the room quickly.

"No, what is shameful his your behavior. I'll call you later." With that said, Seifer hung up the phone, then looked at Tidus in embarrassment. "Um..."

"Let's just leave."

* * *

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Why do you work at a call center, when you mange it?You've work there that long." Tidus asked Seifer, curiously. Seifer shrugged.

"I'm lazy." Seifer answered, then asked. "You know...you keep jumping around what it is you do."

"Do I?"

"Yea. It can't be that bad." Seifer told him.

"It's not really. It's something I love to do. It's just..." Tidus paused with a pained look on his face. "I've had people use or try to use me for only three things so many times...sex, money, and fame."

"So, you're a movie star?" Seifer asked curiously. Tidus raised an amused eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" He teased Seifer, who shook his head. Tidus's look became serious as he said. "Tidus Phoniex of the Zanarkand Abes."

"Blizball. You're a blizball star?" Seifer asked incredulously. Tidus nodded his head nervously, waiting for Seifer's reaction. "WOW...um...now that I know...will you still act the same way?"

"Should I be asking you that." Tidus joked with Seifer, who smirked at him.

"What does that mean?" Seifer answered back just as jokingly.

The meal went smoothly, which the exception of a fan recognizing Tidus and interrupting their date. They were now kissing in of Seifer's hotel room.

* * *

"You do realized that you're stuck with me." Tidus teased Seifer, who shrugged.

"I suppose you'll do; I could do worse. So, let's play twenty questions."

"Sure, I'm game."

"Was that a pun?"

"Was it cute?"

"Kind of."

"Then, yes. Now ask your first question." Tidus told him with a smile. Seifer smiled back.

"If you could, and you probably could, have anything on your birthday, what would it be?" Seifer asked Tidus. Hey, it was hard finding a gift for Tidus, who was turning 24. Turns out, he's 1 1/2 years younger than Seifer.

"Well, when I was little...I've always wanted a pet, but couldn't get one." Tidus told Seifer.

"Why don't you get one now?"

"Na-ah. That's two questions." Tidus pointed out. Seifer rolled his eyes. "It's my turn. What made you go out on this date with me?"

"..." Seifer blushed slightly. "I...well...it was your persistence. You're the only person that called every other minute for two days straight, like you said you would do until I agreed to go out with you. I thought it was really sweet. Not that I'm a sap or anything."

"Or anything?"

"My question." Seifer said quickly, hoping to change the subject. "Where's the coolest place you've been?"

"I would have to say... Miro's canyon. It's over 10,000 Ft. high and over 6 miles wide. In between is a huge river with forest on either side. My parents use to take me there a lot when I was little. We explored the many different walking paths, caves, and watched the sunset off the edge of the mountain."

"It sounds beautiful." Seifer said wistfully. "I wouldn't mind going there.

"It was, and I wouldn't made taking you there." Tidus told him with a grin, then said. "Now, its my turn. What's your favorite color?"

* * *

ANOTHER MONTH

Seifer and Tidus went out on enough dates to be called "going steady". Seifer also hung out with Tidus's friends, just like Tidus started to talk to Irvine and Zell on the phone. They hadn't done anymore than kissing and occasionally feel and grope, which was beginning to take its toll on Tidus.

Tidus decided a plan that would let them take there relationship to another level.

Step one: Romance him.

"Thanks for the roses." Seifer told Tidus, who grinned at him. "Though, I don't know why you sent to many."

"I just felt like it." Tidus said, this left him to feel a little lame. Seifer rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Tidus. Step two: introduce make out.

"You-Mphm..." Seifer's eyes drifted closed as Tidus kissed and pulled him into his lap. "Mmm..."

Step three: grope. Tidus deepen the kiss with his tongue as he rubbed in a sexily suggestive manner against Seifer, who basically purred.

"Kitten..." Tidus moaned as he peeled Seifer's shirt off.

"Not kitten." Seifer moaned back as he started grinding against Tidus.

SEIFER'S POV

What am I doing? I shouldn't, but... Tidus is making me feel so good... It's been so long...

"AH!" I shouted as Tidus wrapped his hand around my cock.

"That's right. Purr for me." Tidus told me as fisted my erection.

"AH!" It felt so good.

END OF SEIFER'S POV

Tidus picked Seifer up from the couch and carried him to his (Seifer's bed) and placed him on there. He quickly undressed himself then Seifer, leaving them both naked. Seifer watched through clouded eyes as Tidus climbed in between his legs.

"Seifer..."

(LEMON EDITED OUT)

* * *

"I'm not having sex with you for awhile." A tired Seifer told a smug Tidus, who was only partially tired.

"So, that means its happening again?" Tidus teased Seifer, who rolled his eyes.

"Baka...go to sleep." Seifer told him as he closed his eyes. Tidus kissed the top of Seifer's head.

"Seifer, I...I love you." Tidus told Seifer, who looked up at him in surprise. "I know its been only about two months, but...I've never felt this way before."

"Then, how do you know?" Seifer asked curiously.

"Because if anyone EVER made me feel the way you do, I wouldn't be here with you right now. I would want to stay by their side forever." Tidus told Seifer, who smiled. "I never want to leave you, Seifer."

"Tidus..." With that said, they had some more smex.

* * *

A WEEK AND HALF LATER

"Stop being so nervous." Seifer told Tidus, who was fidgeting. "You've been talking to them on the phone all the time."

"I know...its different now. They're like your older brothers...What if they don't like me in person and don't want you to see me?" Tidus asked nervously.

"Then, I'd leave your ass-I'm joking." Seifer quickly amended when he saw the creast-fallen look on Tidus' face. Seifer sighed and pulled Tidus in for a long, hard kiss. He pulled away, leaving Tidus in a small daze. "You have nothing to worry about. Besides, isn't making people like you something you do everyday? Now, shut up or no sex for a week."

"Yes, sir." Tidus said while giving a mock-salute.

"You've got this one trained well." Zell joked, causing Seifer and Tidus to look behind them. Zell and Irvine were standing there with some luggage and a smirk.

"He's quite the looker." Irvine stated as he looked Tidus up and down. Tidus blushed slightly. "Take us somewhere to put our bags."

"Um...sure." Tidus almost cried when Irvine walked passed him and took Seifer's arm. They walked away leaving him and Zell with about twenty bags to carry.

"Looks like we're gonna be some sexy bell-hops." Zell said cheerfully as he lifted 10 bags with ease. He chuckled at the look Tidus shot him. "When you have a rich, spoiled sexy boyfriend, you actually get use to carry almost everything thing of his that he buys and then some."

"..." Tidus picked up and struggled with his ten bags. After 10 minutes of squeezing everything in the trunk, Tidus climbed into the drivers seat.

When they got back to the hotel, Tidus was ditched once again with Zell as Irvine and Seifer went shopping and catching up. Tidus sulked as he and Zell played a card game.

"Alright, lets get to it." Zell said all of a sudden, which caused Tidus to look at him in confusion. "Irvine took Seifer out so that I could bug you to death for him. It's nothing personal, but he'd kill me otherwise."

"Bug me?"

"Alright, so how here's the speech: Seifer, even if he is stubborn and seems to be in control (which a lot of times he's not), is VERY fragile. His last boyfriend was a jackass, possessive, and a cheating bastard. With that said, cheat on him, break his heart, and you're dead. If you make him cry, you'll get your ass kicked. Got it?"

"Crystal." Tidus said with a grin. Zell looked at him curiously.

"What are you smiling for?"

"This is the first time, my boyfriend's friends threaten me." He answered goofy. He then blushed as he realized how that sounded. "I mean...it...its the first time that I'm in a serious relationship, and it feels good for it to be just normal."

"Like having friends threaten you." Zell supplied knowingly. Tidus nodded his head. "So, how long have you both been on the "fucking" stage."

"If you don't stop asking those sort of questions, you won't be the "fucking" stage for days." Irvine warned as he and Seifer came back into the room. Zell winced.

"Babe, you're back really early."

"Yeah. Seifer didn't feel like shopping, but we did get one new outfit that we're wearing to the club tonight." Irvine informed Zell as he plopped onto his lap.

"Club?" Tidus repeated, then looked at Seifer. "You dance?"

"Really good." Irvine told Tidus. "You've got to see him."

"Do you want to go tonight?" Seifer asked Tidus, who nodded his head.

"Why not? Let's invite the rest of the gang too."

* * *

"You're really hot. How the hell did you get so clumsy?" Zell asked Rikku, who pouted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Hot people are cool and naturally avoid trouble in public unless it makes them even cooler." Zell to them, which earned a smack to the back of his head by Irvine. "WHat?"

"Anyway, I aimed and shot him straight in the forehead." Irvine finished pain about a hunting trip.

"Sounds like a good technique. I may try it myself." Pain told him.

"It seems like my friends and yours are getting along well." Tidus told Seifer as they danced.

"Weirdos of a feather, flock together."

* * *

A COUPLE OF WEEKS PASS BY

"I want you to stay." Tidus told Seifer, who was on his back wearing shades and tanning by Tidus' pool in his backyard. Seifer turned over onto his stomach and took off his shades.

"What?"

"I want you to stay. Irvine told me that you are suppose to go back in month or so. I don't want you to." Tidus told Seifer as he walked up to Seifer and knelt by his chair.

"..." Seifer frowned in thought. "I don't know."

"Do you love me?" Tidus asked Seifer.

"'Course, Baka." Seifer answered without hesitation.

"Then don't think. Just do. Please..I...I love you and I want you to stay with me." He told Seifer, who sat up. Seifer looked down at the still kneeling Tidus.

"What about my job?"

"Quit it."

"What will I do?"

"Be with me."

"Where will I live?"

"With me."

"What-"

"Seifer...there's a million reasons for you to go...but will you find one reason to stay." Tidus asked Seifer while looking in the eyes. After about half a minute, Seifer busted out laughing.

"You must be desperate to steal lyrics from a song." Seifer told Tidus, who pouted.

"...don't laugh..."

"One reason to stay...is...I love you." Seifer told Tidus, who gave him a big grin. "Kiss me before I change my mind."

"Gladly."

"MMmm..."

* * *

"No, I haven't change my mind." Seifer told Irvine, who was complianing over the phone. Seifer was busying rearranging Tidus and (now) his room. He heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it. He dropped the phone when he saw who it was.

"Seifer."

"Wha..." Seifer trailed off and shook his head. "Squall..."

"I want you back. It was stupid."

"It's too late." Seifer told Squall with a frown.

"She was in town and we hadn't ever offically broke it off. I was planning on doing it the day you saw us-"

"So, I wasn't the only victim here."

"Seifer, listen. I love yo-"

"No, you listen. I don't love you, not any more. Just do us both a favor and leave-umph!" Squall pulled Seifer into a kiss. Seifer tried to push Squall away, but only managed to worm his mouth free. "Let go-"

"Seifer?" Tidus was startled to find his boyfriend struggling against a handsome stranger. Tidus quickly ran up and punched Squall in the face, causing him to let go of Seifer. Squall recovered and tackled Tidus. They both landed on the ground, with Tidus on the bottom, and rolled around while punching and kicking.

"STOP IT! DAMN IT!" Seifer shouted in anger.

* * *

"OW!" Tidus whimpered when Seifer shoved a steak onto his swollen cheek.

"That's what you get."

"I was defending your honer."

"I am not a fucking chick. I can handle myself."

"I know that...kiss it better?" Tidus asked with a pout. Seifer rolled his eyes as he slapped a bag of frozen peas over Squall's black eye, earning a wince.

"And you! You're such an idiot! I have nothing to say." Seifer told him. He stormed off into his room. "You're both idiots, especially Squall! I am not a girl to be fought over!"

"You can leave now." Tidus told Squall, who frowned at him.

"Do you love him?" Squall asked Tidus, who growled at him.

"Yea, I love him. What's it to you?" Tidus asked suspiously.

"...I do too..." Squall told Tidus. "I want him back...but, I love him enough to see that he's happy...with you...I ruined that for me."

With that said Squall left quietly, leaving Tidus to think that maybe he wasn't so bad apart from being an idiot for trying to juggle to people. Tidus sighed and shook his head. He then grinned and stood up.

"Hey, Kitten! Papa's got some boo boo for you to lick better."

**

* * *

HOW WAS IT? IT WAS MY FIRST TIME EDITING ALL THE NASTIES OUT! IF YOU WANT THE **_**TRUE**_** NASTY CHAPTER, SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL POST IT! IF YOU HAVE AN SUGGESTIONS FOR PAIRINGS OR ANYTHING, I'M OPEN TO IDEAS AND PIZZA! ANYWHO...I DON'T OWN SQUALL OR SEIFER OR THE OTHERS FROM FF 8-CAUSE IF I DID, THEY'D BE MY BITCHES! ~^.~**


End file.
